Actions Speak Better then Words
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Yaoi, ReiKai. Kai gets up in the middle of the night to practice but is cought by Rei. He confesses his feelings for Rei. Kamisama knows why OneShot


Oni: Awww! This is my first Beyblade fic! (Figures that it's Rei/Kai!)  
  
Matt: We don't own Beyblade.  
  
Oni: On with the fic!

* * *

Actions Speak Better then Words  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Kai crept back into his and Rei's hotel room. He had been practicing with Dranser. Again. Rei had told him that he should get some rest tonight but Kai couldn't sleep. So, he had waited until Rei had fallen asleep and slipped out of the room.  
  
Kai quietly closed the door and turned around. But he wasn't expecting the sight that awaited him.  
  
Rei's raven black locks where spread out over the pillow, because he had decided to take it down that night. His lips where slightly parted and his eyes where closed in a peaceful slumber. His lips where slightly curved into a soft smile. He wasn't wearing his tunic, only the white close that he usually wore under it. He looked so angelic, so beautiful, so... Inviting...  
  
Kai licked his lips. Then he quickly shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought.  
  
He walked up to the bed and slowly slid under the covers. He layed his head down on the pillow nexed to Rei's but didn't close his eyes. He watched Rei with a soft smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kai jumped as Rei's eyes shot open and he turned his head to face the taller teen. His golden eyes where wide with curiosity.  
  
Kai immidiatly stopped smiling.  
  
"Hn. I just had to use the bathroom. Can't a guy go somewhere in the middle of the night withought people suspecting something?" Kai's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
Rei smirked. "No, Kai. You've been gone for at least two and a half hours. I'm a very light sleeper and you know that. I woke up as soon as you got up to go practice, again." He frowned, suddenly and leaned closer to the team leader. "Is there something wrong, Kai? You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Kai's breath shortened. Rei was way too close for comfert. He was prectially laying on top of the older teen.  
  
'This is it.' Kai thought randomly. 'You can finally tell him how you really feel!'  
  
Kai scoffed at this idea but decided to follow it anyways. "Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about." He said softly. "But I don't know how to word it correctly."  
  
Rei smiled, slightly. " I'm not sure if this will help but, actions speek better then words."  
  
"Your right." Kai smiled and pulled Rei on top of him.  
  
"Wha... What are you d-?" But he was cut off by Kai's soft lips on his own. Rei lay there in shock, not quite sure of what to do. Kai didn't seem to notice.  
  
After a little while, Rei was awaken from his trance and suddenly kissed back, fircly. Kai moaned into his mouth.  
  
They reluctantly pulled away for air.  
  
"Kai..." Rei breathed.  
  
"Rei." Kai replyed. "Ever since the day I met you at that first tournament... I had been, so afraid. Afraid that I'd never see you again but, then when I found out that you would be joining our team, my heart lept and since then I had vowed never to let you leave my sight." He gently kissed Rei and then continued. "When we ran into the White Tigers in Hong Kong I was so afraid that we would be seperated. I was so jelous of Mariah."  
  
"Oh, Kai." Rei smiled down at him. "You know I'd never leave the Blade Breakers. Once a Blade Breaker, always a Blade Breaker. You said so yourself."  
  
"Rei..." Kai moaned as he kissed the younger teen passionetly. He swiftly flipped them over so that he could be in control. After a while Rei had to breath so Kai reluctantly pulled back. "Rei... " kai whispered something in Russian in his ear.  
  
Rei shiverd, visibly. He loved the way Kai's Russian sounded. It sounded dark and full of mystery. "What does that mean?" He breathed.  
  
Kai smiled and looked Rei in the eyes. "It means I love you."  
  
Rei's golden eyes sparkled. "Aishiteru mo." (A/N) He smiled at the confused look on Kai's face. "And that means, I love you too."  
  
"Re... really?" Kai's eyes looked hopeful.  
  
Rei smiled more. "Actions speek better then words..." And with that, he leaned up to kiss his captin.  
  
Kai immidiatly kissed back, hard. And speaking of hard... Kai was now completely aware that his pants where now even more tight against his ass then usual. He hoped that Rei wouldn't notice but he doubted that his hopes would be answered. He slid his tounge agains Rei's lower lip, asking for entrence. Rei parted his lips in reply. Kai entered Rei's mouth and tasted mint. Rei had brushed his teeth befor going to bed and the taste still lingered. Kai and Rei's tounges met and Kai's dominated easily. Kai was affraid that he'd relece right then and there if he didn't do something. But thankfully Rei parted the kiss, in desperate need of air. He lay there panting for a while and then curled up against Kai. Kai seized his chance and ran to the bathroom.  
  
After he had came back from doing his, ehm... Busyness he was met by a very confused Rei. Kai crawled under the covers with his neko-jin and marrily kissed his forhead whispering, " 'Night, love." As he turned on his side facing Rei, and fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N) Okay, I'm awear that Rei is Chinese and that he was speaking in Japanese. But when I looked up how to say it in Chinese there where too many confusing symbols.

* * *

Oni: Man, this is too damn short. Hell, I'll make some more chapters later!  
  
Manny: You lazy bitch! Make a lemon!  
  
Oni: You'll have to wait until I write my Hiei/Kurama one first. I vowed that my first lemon would be a Hiei/Kurama!  
  
Manny: Well then hurry up with it you pansy! 

Oni: Feck off!  
  
Matt: OO R&R... (I hate it when they fight like this...)

Tenshi: -Is staying as far away as humanly possible-  
  
Oni: -Has calmed down- Hope you liked my story!


End file.
